1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a drive of a drill chuck equipped with a torque coupling, which can be placed on the drive shaft of a motor via a base element on the side opposite the chuck jaws.
2. Description of Prior Art
Such a drive is known from U.S. Pat. No. 2,974,535. This drive is embodied such that a torque coupling containing ball bearing collars is threadedly engaged on the drive shaft of the motor and ends in a drive pin having a thread, on which a conventional drill chuck can be screwed. The respective tool is considerably elongated by this embodiment because it has the threaded parts, between which the torque coupling is housed, extending at both sides from the torque coupling. In addition, the embodiment of the torque coupling, which can be seen in the drawings of U.S. Pat. No. 2,974,535, shows a considerable expenditure on both sides of the actual coupling area containing the ball bearing collars.